Chizuru Yukimura
Chizuru Yukimura (雪村 千鶴, Yukimura Chizuru) is the main female protagonist in the Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan series. She is the narrator of the anime and games. She is a pure-blooded oni, or demon, and the only female in the Shinsengumi. After being taken in by the Shinsengumi she becomes a medic, cook, messenger, and attendant for the organization. Throught the series, she developes feeling for Hijikata Toshizo and eventually becomes his lover. In the games you can make her fall in love with any of the playable characters. In SSL, she is portrayed as a high school student at Hakuou High School. is a teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes who disguises herself as a boy in order to search for her father. She has a very gentle and caring nature, preferring to heal instead of hurt. After being taken in by the Shinsengumi, she becomes a messenger, healer, cook, and attendant for the organization. Chizuru develops friendly relationships with the higher-ranking members she serves, though she also develops a good reputation among the other Shinsengumi. She is actually a pure-blooded oni, or demon, and Kazama Chikage, a pure-blooded male oni, has set his sights on her as a mate in order to found a generation of stronger demon offspring. She also has a long-lost twin, who looks very similar to her, and is out for revenge. Chizuru greatly cares for the Shinsengumi, especially the vice-commander, Hijikata. Second Season Currently, Chizuru has discovered that her father, Koudou, is developing the Rasetsu so he can destroy humanity. It's also revealed that he is not her true father; in fact, he was a relative that took Chizuru in after the Yukimura family was destroyed by refusing to join a plot that involved bringing down the Shogunate. During this time, Kaoru tries to kill Chizuru but fails, admitting that he still loved her as a sister. Kazama then kills Kaoru and tells Chizuru he will give her some time to talk to Koudou before they attack him. Shinpachi and Harada leave the Shinsengumi. After several battles, the Shinsengumi find out from Amajiri that the Rasetsu are shortening their own lives by using their powers. Chizuru and Hijikata are forced to abandon Kondou when the enemy overwhelms them and the two leave along with Kai Shimada. Later on, when Hijikata finally cannot control his thirst for blood, he allows Chizuru to give him her blood and the two seem to grow closer together as a result. She also nurses him back to health after he takes a serious blow while fighting with Kazama Chikage. Appearance Chizuru is a pretty young woman with medium brown hair that stops inches below her shoulders, brown eyes, and her height is around 5'1" or 155cm. She dresses as a boy as directed by Hijikata to avoid any disruption of order in the organization. Chizuru wears an azalea pink shirt and grey pants, and wears her hair in a ponytail. In episode 8 and the OVA videos, she dresses as a geiko in a red and green kimon with a gold obi that is tied in a bow in front of her middle. Her hair is done up in a geiko fashion and she wears makeup that whitens her face. At the end of season 2, she changes into a red,white, and black western outfit. Personality Chizuru Yukimura is a gentle, caring, soft-spoken girl and, at times, is also humble and shy. She hardly ever speaks her mind unless driven by concern for others; her compassion often leads her to inquire about others' well-being, mainly Hijikata's or one of the shinsengumi captains. Chizuru is also quite fearless, yet is hesitant to fight, and she hardly ever gets angry. She is often the first one to show emotion when something tragic occurs. Chizuru comes to care quite a lot for the Shinsengumi leaders as she spends time with them and learns of their ideals. She also starts to fall in love with the vice-commander, Toshizo Hijikata . Skills & Abilities Being the daughter of a doctor, Chizuru possesses some medical knowledge which seems to expand as she helps Yamazaki treat wounded soldiers. She is also reliable in relaying messages and is good at cooking and cleaning. As an Oni, she has the ability to heal quickly from injuries and is implied to have somewhat of a sixth sense, as in episode 6, she was able to sense Kazama and his henchmen. She is skilled with a kodachi, ''a short sword, having learned how in a dojo to defend herself, yet she is rarely seen using it. 'Hakuouki SSL' In SSL, Chizuru is a first year and the only female student of Hakuou Academy. With an invitation from childhood friend Toudou, she resolves to enroll in the institution. She lost her parents at an early age and has since been living with Yukimura Koudou, a distant relative. She has a twin brother called Nagumo Kaoru, who lives separately in another family. Their relationship has been estranged then. Trivia, Game & Anime differences & Possible garble *Chizuru's name means thousand cranes, which in Japanese tradition is considered to be lucky and grants long life, especially if you fold a thousand cranes out of paper. *In the anime, Chizuru's hair is a plain medium brown. In the game, it's almost black. *Chizuru does not wield a katana per se. She wields a kodachi which is part of a katana/kodachi set that is actually an heirloom passed down through her Oni family. She owns the Kodachi, while her brother Kaoru owns the katana. *In the anime, Chizuru rarely fights (save for a brief fight with Kaoru) however, in Hijikata's route, she manages to fend off Kazama very well. Despite sustaining several injuries, she didn't back down to Kazama even once, knowing that if she did, Kazama would have taken her away to be his bride. : ''~~"I will' 'take you as my mate, even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it..."~~ : ~~" Even if you did break all my bones, I will never submit!"~~ : (Kazama & Chizuru's canversation during the aformentioned scene) *Chizuru Has a theme music in the anime Chizuru's Gallery Yukimura.Chizuru.full.1201739.jpg|Beautifully hand-drawn sketch☺ 689541.jpg|Chizuru's many faces 199216.jpg|Chizuru's Costume in the upcoming psp game 584192.jpg Chizu-chan.jpg|Doesn't she look lovely? 447277.jpg|concept art 54045.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-04-17h05m01s130.png tumblr_m2vwdmm39k1qggskfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2w3vtyGZh1qmbhaao1_500.jpg tumblr_m2y8c4cX4e1r92tggo1_500.png tumblr_m2rpxj91Ey1qdvdano4_250.jpg tumblr_m34dfw1Dey1qb2z2wo8_1280.jpg chizuru_yukimura_10417.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Oni